Brenda Schultz-McCarthy
Brenda Anne Marie Schultz-McCarthy ( Haarlem , December 28 1970 ) is a former professional tennis player from Netherlands . Schultz-McCarthy was more than a decade Dutch highest ranked tennis player. Schultz was mainly the interest of the media because of her hard service, which at the time was the hardest in the circuit of the women. In the period 1990-1997 she hit every year the hardest service measured in the circuit. [1] After her comeback she proved very hard to serve. still At theWTA tournament in Cincinnati in 2006, she picked up her record, which is now the name of Venus Williams stood back, and brought it to 209.2 km / h (130 mph). Content [ hide ] *1 Career *Two positions on the WTA singles rankings *3 Honours **3.1 WTA singles finals **3.2 WTA doubles finals *4 Performance Table **4.1 Grand slam, singles **4.2 Grand Slam, women's doubles **4.3 Grand Slam mixed doubles *5 External links Career [ edit ] Schultz left her parents' home at the age of eleven to focus on her. Tennis career From that moment on, she starred in the toughest tournaments, she received lessons from the world's best coaches and they were prepared through intensive training techniques. In 1986, Schultz moved to the professional circuit, a year later she made her grand slam debut where they are in the first round of the U.S. Open lost. A year later, in 1988, she became the fourth round at Roland Garros . In the same year 1988, she won the single junior tournament of Wimbledon . Her best Grand Slam results they achieved in 1995 when she was able to reach the quarterfinals. Both the U.S. Open and at Wimbledon That same year she won the title of "Female Rookie of the Year. " Also at the Australian Open she managed several times to reach. fourth round Thus they showed to be. An all-round tennis player In the final tournament of the year, where only the top 16 players of a given year to take action, Schultz was four times in a row to participate, with a semi-final place in 1995 as the best result. Throughout her career, Schultz won seven tournaments in singles and won nine times a doubles final. They also reached nine singles and ten doubles finals finals they lost. In total, they earned more than 2.5 million U.S. dollars . On May 20, 1996 she reached her highest singles position in the world rankings , the ninth place. A few months earlier, on October 2, 1995, she achieved her highest doubles ranking, the seventh position. She married the American Sean McCarthy (a former American football player) in Heemstede on April 8, 1995. Schultz in 1999, took leave of the tennis world. She then founded her own tennis school in Ferrum , Virginia in the United States . However, in 2005, she returned to the international courts, as they competed for the Netherlands in the Fed Cup . After the comeback, she decided in 2006, following Martina Hingis got her. pro career back on On March 9, 2006, she made her comeback in the WTA circuit during the tournament Indian Wells , where she is a wildcard was given. During the tournament, she lost in the first round 4-6, 2-6 by the Japanese Aiko Nakamura . Earlier in 2006, she had tried unsuccessfully to qualify for the tournament in Tokyo and Memphis . For the Dutch grass tournament in RosmalenSchultz received a wildcard - she won twice and reached the quarterfinals. In June 2007 she won a Challenger tournament in Surbiton . In late 2008 she has her career for the second time ended and she is again fully focus on her tennis school. Positions on the WTA singles rankings [ edit ] Position at end of season: Honours [ edit ] WTA finals singles [ edit ] WTA doubles finals [ edit ] Performance Table [ edit ] Grand slam, singles [ edit ] Grand slam, women's doubles [ edit ] Grand slam mixed doubles [ edit ] Category:1970 births